1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hand-held cleaning tools and, more particularly, to hand-held cleaning tool for effectively scraping marine growth from hard-to-reach surfaces without using chemicals or toxic agents.
2. Prior Art
Marine growth is a constant maintenance issue for anyone that owns a pool, dock, boat, or other aquatic vessel or vehicle. The problem of removing marine growth from the surfaces of boat hulls has been a problem that has existed for as long as boats have been plying large bodies of salt water. It does not appear to be a problem where boats are utilized in bodies of fresh water. The problem however is not restricted only to boat hulls in salt water.
Rather, the problem includes the accumulation of sediment and scum on the walls of swimming pools and other underwater surfaces. With regard to marine growth on the hulls of recreational boats, such growth can seriously affect the efficiency of the boat hull in the water, and must therefore be removed periodically to use the boat to best advantage. There are various types of marine growth, one form being a type of scum or slime that seems to attach itself to wide expanses of underwater hull surfaces, while other types of marine growth include barnacle-like creatures that attach themselves to the hull and form a protrusion from the outer surface of the boat hull that has a very detrimental effect on the speed that may be achieved by the boat in the water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a scrubbing device that is effective to remove all types of marine growth that might attach itself to the underwater surface of a boat hull. Because of the different types of marine growth that attach themselves to a boat hull, it is necessary that a scrubbing device possess the versatility to remove all types of marine growth.
Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a scrubbing device that may be quickly and easily converted from a scrubbing device for removing a uniform layer of marine growth to one for removing marine growth such as barnacles. The most expedient way of cleaning the underside of a boat hull is to haul the boat out of the water so that access can be had to all of the under surfaces of the boat apart from the water in which they are usually submerged. However, hauling a boat out of the water can be an expensive procedure and is to be avoided if possible.
Accordingly, still another object of the invention is the provision of a scrubbing device for scrubbing boat hulls that is effective for scrubbing a submerged surface of the boat hull while the person manipulating the scrubbing device is standing or kneeling on a wharf or floatation platform along side the boat. With some types of pleasure boats, such as motor launches that are essentially flat bottomed boats, to scrub the underside or bottom of the boat while the boat is resting in the water it is necessary that a diver equipped with self contained underwater breathing apparatus (scuba) enter the water and physically scrape the bottom of the boat with an appropriate tool. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a scrubbing device for the underside of boats that may be utilized by a diver equipped with scuba.
One of the problems that is frequently encountered with scrubbing devices for scrubbing the underside of boat hulls is the strength and stamina that must be possessed by the person operating the scrubbing device. Many such devices are make-shift and require manipulation by a strong man, accustomed to doing that type work. Accordingly, a still further object of the present invention is the provision of a scrubbing device that may be manipulated by even a small person unaccustomed to manipulating a scrubbing device of any kind.
When a boat hull is submerged and it is attempted to scrub the submerged surface, it is necessary that the scrubbing device be pressed forcefully against the fouled boat surface and manipulated, usually by reciprocation, to abrade the surface to remove the marine growth thereon. The problem lies in the manner and means of applying such force to the scrubbing device while the person manipulating the scrubbing device is standing or kneeling on the dock or wharf. One method of course is to utilize a long, stiff and rigid handle on one end of which is attached the abrading means.
Using the long, stiff and rigid handle as a lever, the operator can exert a certain amount of force on the boat hull with the abrading device and when the device is reciprocated, the marine growth will be removed. The difficulty with such a device is that most boat hulls are contoured to provide curved surfaces and the utilization of such a stiff and rigid device does not enable the cleaning of such contoured surfaces. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a scrubbing device for contoured boat hulls in which the scrubbing device includes an elongated and resiliently flexible handle that enables the scrubbing device to follow the contoured boat hull.
It is desirable that it not be necessary for the operator by a conscious effort to force or press the abrading device against the boat hull during the scrubbing procedure. It is preferable that the operator exert merely a reciprocating motion to the scrubbing device, with the application force being applied substantially automatically. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a scrubbing device for scrubbing the underwater surfaces of a boat hull from a dock or wharf which when manipulated by axial reciprocating movement of the handle, causes the scrubbing device to be pressed snugly against the contoured boat hull to thus remove whatever marine growth has attached itself to the boat hull.
Accordingly, a need remains for an aquatic cleaning tool in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, durable, inexpensive, efficient, compact, adjustable, and effective.